Yule Shoot Your Eye Out
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Flo expected this Christmas to be different. One with her boyfriend. But no. He was gone. With some other girl, most probably... PreMovie


**Yule Shoot Your Eye Out **by Life Is A Highway66

_I never thought I'd finish this. I started it just before Christmas of 2007, and now it's finished. I just thought you noobies would like to see some of the veterans around. ;)

* * *

_

It made the turquoise show car wince and scowl. Her boyfriend – Ramone – had gone, without a warning and without a trace, three days before a faithful Chrysmas Eve. To make things worse for the café owner, their relationship had already been on a rocky road and they had been on the brink breaking up, all of this added to the suspicion that there was another car being added to their relationship.

* * *

Something was distracting Flo, Sheriff had concluded, she seemed distracted from her work but yet she refused to tell anyone what was playing about her mind enough for her hospitality to costumers to run low to the ground. He looked over to the oldest of the residents, Lizzie. It was seemingly unusual that she had departed her curios to join them at Flo's V8 Café, but he shrugged it off. Maybe he could ask her what was getting Flo down so much these past few days.

Though, as he got onto his tires again, a thought came over him. Ramone had been away – out of town – for the past few days. Maybe she was simply missing him, but the town sheriff found it difficult to believe this, shaking his hood he told himself to carry on with his original idea. The oldest resident in the town looked at him as he approached. "Lizzie. Could you do a slight… favour." He looked over to the show car.

Lizzie was silent for a moment. "What would that be?"

His eyes had not yet left the café owner, on the verge of tears and yet anger evident fully in her eyes. "I need you to talk to Flo. Ask her what's wrong."

Lizzie followed his gaze, he had a point. Flo had been in a rather foul mood for the majority of December, but no one had seemed to bother with asking her, but now as the festive season rapidly approached and her frown was still worn upon her entire expression. Unusual it may have seemed, residents of Radiator Springs would at least try (whether their spirits been beaten) and smile for their costumers.

So, it was a fact. Something was wrong with Flo.

The old car nodded, for the sake of keeping up appearances, she decided that it would be best to try and brighten her mood. With her wheels shaking mildly beneath her, she gently cruised over to the other female at a comfortable speed. "I need a word with you."

Flo did not cast her attention away from across the street, seemingly waiting for her boyfriend to appear so she could at least question his absence for almost the past month. "What?" The older car was slightly taken back by her angered tone of voice, but nonetheless continued with what she was saying.

"We're worried."

The show car blinked, that was one thing she was not expecting. Why had they not got any news on the whereabouts of the Impala? She looked to her, in a barely audible whisper, she asked, "What?"

Lizzie nodded toward the Curios, "Come with me." She began to drive away, leaving Flo baffled as to what she may have wanted to talk about, but as she began to follow it suddenly seemed so obvious. As soon as she was settled in the shop with the warmth embracing her, the conversing began. "You're missing Ramone, right?"

She nodded with agreement. _And that's not half of what's wrong…_

"And you think that he's with someone else, right?"

She paused for a moment, blinking in wonder as to how she might have known that, however, she narrowed her eyes toward the floor and nodded slowly – almost as if she was regretting doing so. "How'd you know?" She mumbled, looking up as Lizzie began to titter to herself.

"I know because I know," she cackled to herself momentarily, but seeing the hardened glare being passed to her, she stopped almost instantly. "Flo. I'm sure he'd never see anyone else. You have no idea how much you mean to him."

"So then why isn't he here?" Lizzie looked down to the floor, right by the other cars' wheel as he continued to interrogate. "Why is he doing it?" Narrowing her eyes at the older model and yet with no answer, she scoffed. "Yeah. That's what I thought." This time she left, leaving Lizzie to watch where she had gone.

* * *

Sheriff glanced around the town once more. Maybe Ramone's thought of generosity was more trouble than it was worth, and he knew that if the Impala did not arrive soon, there would be no girl in his life for this surprise to work on. Before he knew it, the ex-show car was coming out of Lizzie's shop, and by her expressions, things were not looking too good.

_Oh, please no_… Was all he could think as she made her way over to him; looking as if she had been crying. She just parked quietly and looked to the distance. Entranced in a world of her own. "Somethin' wrong Flo?" He enquired. It took a moment before he got the predictable answer:

"I-… I think I've got to break up with Ramone…"

There was a silence, which was broken after a few minutes by the engine of the Impala approaching his girlfriend, and soon to be ex. "Hey, babe." He nuzzled her slightly, but paused as this affection was not returned. Noticing her swelling up with tears again, he added, "what's up?"

"I… Need to talk to you…"

Ramone nodded for her to continue. She told him her fears, her doubts, her suspicions… And what she was going to do about it. He became her ex. An awkward silence followed, before he broke it with a small, "well, now I feel stupid…"

"For what?"

Looking to Red, he nodded. The fire truck disappeared before Ramone continued, "I haven't been with anyone else. I've just been trying to find lights, and extra money for them. And… I needed someone to help me sort these out…" Soon enough, the V8 Café burst into light. The residents beamed in pride, as Flo rolled forward to read the illuminated letters, spelling out: _Will you marry me?_

She simply looked to him, and nodded.

* * *

_FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHERE I GAVE UP WINS._


End file.
